


The Hard Part's Never Over

by SarahJeanne



Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Why were you doing something stupid?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Part's Never Over

Tunny wakes up in the middle of the night. He's pressed up against Leila on his left, lying on his stomach with his arm draped over her, but the space to his right is empty. He rolls over onto cold sheets and sees blue light flickering around the edge of the door where it won't quite close. He gropes around for his crutches and goes out into the living room. Will is sitting hunched over on the couch.

Will looks up as Tunny makes his way over, allowing Tunny to see the beer can that's clutched in his hand. "What are you doing?" Tunny asks. His voice is rough with sleep making the question come out harsher than he wants it to.

"Just holding it." Will tips the top toward Tunny. "See? Closed."

"Gimme that." Tunny reaches his hand out, and Will gives the can up without a challenge. Tunny takes it into the kitchen and pours the beer down the sink. He goes back to the living room and sprawls across the couch with his head in Will's lap. "Why were you doing something stupid?"

Will's hand settles on Tunny's head, but he's silent.

Tunny turns his head and presses a kiss to Will's bare stomach. "What's going on, baby?"

Will looks down at Tunny. "Did you just call me 'baby'?"

Tunny grins up at him. "Yup." He kisses Will's stomach again then starts to mouth at him and lick him until Will is laughing and pushing him away.

"You're worse than a dog."

"Don’t even try to pretend you don't like the things I do with my tongue." Tunny flicks his tongue over Will's bellybutton one last time before settling back down with his face buried in Will's hip.

"Mmmm," Will says in response.

They're both silent for a while. Tunny is almost asleep again when Will speaks. "I woke up and you and Leila were all tangled up in each other. And I felt…extra."

Tunny rolls onto his back. Will's head is tipped back and all Tunny can see is his neck. Tunny takes Will's hand and interlaces their fingers. "You're not extra. You're Will. You're one of the people I want to be here at the end of the day."

"Yeah," Will says. He doesn't sound convinced.

"We could go out this weekend. Just us." Will's silent. "Or," Tunny continues, "we can go back to bed and you can sleep in the middle."

Will looks down at him. "Where it's hot and virtually impossible to get out of bed?"

"Yeah," Tunny says, sitting up so they're face-to-face, "but I'll spoon with you and you can feel up Leila to wake her in the morning."

"When you put it like that," Will says, starting to smile.

"Seriously though?" Tunny says. Will looks at him expectantly. Tunny leans in and kisses Will until Will kisses back and fists his hand in Tunny's shirt. Tunny breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together, looking Will in the eye. "Okay?"

"Yeah," Will says with his hand on Tunny's chest. "Let's go back to bed."

 

They go to the Jingletown High reunion a couple weeks later. When Tunny and Leila start to follow Will in after fixing Leila's nametag, Nick O'Brien stops them at the door, camera in hand as usual.

"Let me get a picture of you and your date, Tunny." Nick says. "Gotta document the memories."

Tunny's first instinct is to rolls his eyes and walk around him. Tunny's first instinct with Nick has always been to roll his eyes. But Leila wraps her arm around his waist, so he reaches out and catches the sleeve of Will's sweatshirt and pulls him back for the picture.

"I already got a picture of Will," Nick says. "And I said 'your _date_.'"

Tunny looks at Nick with the biggest shit-eating grin he can manage. "He is my date. One of them." Nick is either going to think Tunny and Will are still fucking with him, or shit is about to get weird. But whatever happens is worth it for the look on Will's face.


End file.
